The standard care for patients with superficial bladder cancer is transurethral resection of the bladder tumor followed by six weeks of intravesical administration of the mycobacterium Bacillus Calmette-Guerin (BCG). This approach not only increases the surgical cure rate but also prolongs the time to recurrence in patients not cured by the surgery. It is believed that the superficial cystitis caused by BCG treatment results in tumor cell death as a bystander effect. However, relapses following this treatment are proving to be more common. Eventually, a significant population of superficial bladder cancer patients will have recurrence of BCG-resistant disease. Currently, there is no good treatment for this group of patients. Accordingly, a more effective treatment is needed for bladder cancer, particularly for superficial cancer and BCG-refractory superficial bladder cancer.